


Para Siempre

by Break_So_Beautifully



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, No Smut, Parental fluff, Snapshots, Supportive Usnavi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, worried vanessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Break_So_Beautifully/pseuds/Break_So_Beautifully
Summary: Three snapshots of Usnavi and Vanessa's life together as time passes.
Relationships: Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Para Siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared from an excess of fluff. 
> 
> As always, thanks to the long suffering Whumploversanonymous. I initially sent her roughly two thousand words of fluff. And then woke up later and sent her another two thousand plus words of extended fluff. And she didn't even bat an eye. She just cheered me on.

Vanessa ran her hand over her expansive belly. She never thought she would want kids. Her home life had always been a disaster. But, Usnavi. She was all sharp edges and cutting words, meanwhile his edges were smooth and his words uplifting and warm. Charm. How had it taken her so damn long to see it? 

Maybe she hadn’t wanted to? She had been so busy trying to get out of the barrio that she hadn’t stop to look at what was actually there. Washington Heights wasn’t even really a barrio, not anymore. It had been changing, even then. However, it had still managed to retain that sense of community and smallness that Usnavi loved. 

She looked over at Usnavi sleeping soundly with his hand on her belly. Vanessa laid her hand next to his and looked at their matching rings. Five years. Look at how much things had changed. How much she had changed. Usnavi, in his wonderful way, had come in and ruined all her plans. And she couldn’t be happier. She got to have her successful down town job, but she was content to come home to Usnavi every night. 

Still, in the back of her mind, she was terrified that she was going to turn in to her mother. She bit her lip and tried to get more comfortable. Who was she kidding. There was no getting more comfortable at nine months pregnant. At least she hadn’t gained a ton of weight. She carried all her baby weight right in front as if she had simply stuffed a basketball under her shirt. And yet, there were other things that had changed. She was softer, a bit more curvy. Usnavi had loved it. He had repeatedly told her that it was the most beautiful she had ever been. 

Her thoughts drifted back to her fears as she adjusted her pillow to better support her neck and head. Usnavi stirred a little next to her, humming contentedly in his sleep. His head moved to her shoulder so that he could snuggle in a bit closer. She loved that he was a cuddler. It was cute. 

Vanessa was not a natural cuddler. What if she couldn’t bond with the baby? She had no doubt Usnavi would be able to. Some days she swore he talked and sang more to her tummy than to her. 

When they had first found out she was pregnant, she had been petrified. Usnavi had been ecstatic. He had immediately gone out and bought over a dozen little baby outfits and blankets before Vanessa made him stop shopping. He still managed to sneak things home nearly every day. By the end of her first trimester, she was certain they wouldn’t need to buy their kid a single thing during its first year of life. 

She had not wanted to get anything. She had not even wanted to know if they were having a boy or a girl. She had convinced Usnavi that it was just because she wanted to be surprised, but she was worried. Worried she would be disappointed. Worried she would miscarry. Worried she would get attached and then something awful would happen. What if she screwed this kid up? What if her mother had screwed her up so badly that she would be a completely ineffectual parent? 

She was certain that he was going to be an awesome father, but she was distinctly not as confident in her own abilities to be an awesome mother. The thought of a tiny, helpless human being utterly reliant on her for survival? How was she supposed to do that? How did anyone do that? Vanessa felt her heartrate accelerating as all the what ifs and nightmare scenarios swam through her head and overwhelmed her. 

Usnavi took a deep breath in his sleep and pulled her closer, his leg hitching over hers. He had sworn the she did not need to be afraid of anything, that he would be a fierce protector of their little family. She didn't doubt him. After that one time, on their first date, where he had left her alone to walk home by herself in the chaos of that blackout, he’d spent every moment trying to make up for it. He swore that he would never leave her alone again. He had placed himself between her and danger on numerous occasions. Not that Vanessa needed him to defend or protect her. She could handle herself. But it _was_ endearing. 

He must have sensed her distress. He moved his head again and she found that he was blinking up at her. 

“Can’t sleep? Is there anything I can get you?”

Vanessa shook her head. “Go back to sleep, querido.” 

He seemed to try and look at her a bit closer in the moonlight. “What are you thinking about? You look upset? Are you worried about tomorrow?”

She sighed with fake exasperation. Only awake for thirty seconds and he was already asking a million questions. _Ay Dios mío_ , if their child turned out exactly like him, then she was doomed. 

“I’m fine. I’m just…”

“You’re going to be great, Vanessa. I know you. You’re going to be an amazing mom. You have the heart of a lioness.”

“I don’t feel like a lioness. What if I eat my cub?”

He literally laughed out loud. “Mi vida, I don’t think that’s even a remote possibility. Do you want this child?”

“We’ve talked about this. You know I do. But I’m terrified of being my mother.”

“The fact that you are even concerned with that means it won’t happen. You always said that your mother made it clear she didn’t really want kids. Well, you just said you want this one. So, there’s one problem solved.”

“But… what if… what if I don’t bond.”

“Vanessa, of course you will. I _know_ you. You’re gonna be this kid’s biggest cheerleader. It’s most fierce protector."

“I thought that was your job?” she teased. 

“It is, so, I guess he… or she… will be the best protected and most loved kid in the barrio.”

“Don’t let Benny hear you say that. You know he and Nina think that they have that block cornered.” They both giggled. Benny was a total pushover where the twins were concerned. The only one who might be a bigger pushover was Kevin. Nina was the unexpected disciplinarian of the family. She evidently got that from her dad, even if he didn’t act like it where his grandchildren were concerned. 

“Mira, when we go to the hospital tomorrow and they put our child in your arms for the first time, I know you’re going to melt. You’re going to be fine. Will we make mistakes? Hell yeah. We aren’t perfect. And no one is expecting us to be. So long as we have each other’s backs and we love our kid, we’ll be great. That’s all that matters.”

“My mother loves me, in her own way. It wasn’t enough.”

“Well, you have me. Your mother didn’t have anyone. When you’re having a rough day, I’ll step up. And when I have a rough day, you can step up. We’re a team.”

“Yeah, but there are single parents that do a phenomenal job parenting.”

“Vanessa! You are _not_ your mother. You’ll see. You’re gonna love this kid so much. I just know it. You’re gonna be great. Now, sleep, cariño. You’re going to need your strength tomorrow.”

He changed his position so that she was turned slightly on her side with her head on his chest, his arms around her, baby bump between them. 

“Do you wish we had found out if we were having a boy or a girl?”

“No. I love surprises,” Usnavi said.

“Of course you do.” Vanessa laughed. Usnavi’s excitement and confidence put her fears at ease. 

* * *

Usnavi couldn’t hold in the tears as the nurse placed the tiny baby in his arms. “Hola, mija. It’s Papi.” He cradled the infant’s head, kissed her little nose. For a brief moment, their eyes met. Dark brown gazing into dark brown. Then she closed her eyes and slept peacefully in his arms. Usnavi didn’t think he’d ever be able to forget that moment. He knew he was in trouble. He could feel himself already being wrapped around her tiny little finger. 

He turned towards Vanessa. She was sweaty and exhausted but smiling. 

“Vanessa, meet your daughter, Claudia.” He handed her the already swaddled baby. They had decided on names months ago and they both felt it was the only fitting name if they were to have a girl. 

She wrapped the baby in her arms and pulled her close. She undid the swaddle and touched each of her ten tiny fingers and toes. Usnavi felt like his face might crack or explode from smiling so much. She was so perfect. Both his girls were perfect. He curled up next to Vanessa and caressed the baby’s soft, smooth smattering of dark hair. 

Vanessa leaned in and nuzzled her nose against the baby’s little round cheek. 

“She’s beautiful, Usnavi. Look at her. We made her. How is this possible? Look at her!”

“I know, querida. I know,” Usnavi cried. “She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!”

He watched, eyes bright, as Vanessa investigated every inch of the infant. Getting to know her. 

“I’ve felt you kicking around inside me for a long time now, mija. I’m so happy to finally meet you.”

“I told you you’d be fine, mi vida,” Usnavi whispered, seeing the tears in her eyes. 

He didn’t ever want this moment to end, but he was also struck by all the moments they’d get to share, stretching out into the future. He saw them all. First day of school, first dance, first boyfriend – he growled a bit in his head at that one – Prom, graduation, college, her wedding. The future swirled around him almost overwhelming him with joy. Pure, unadulterated joy. All the moments they would have together, as a family. He didn’t think his body could contain this amount of happiness. 

“I promise,” Vanessa whispered into little Claudia’s ear, “that I will do my best to be a good mamá. Better than what I had. I’ll do my best to always be there for you.”

“Yeah,” Usnavi chimed in, “and if any boy ever decided to leave you at a club and make you walk home twenty blocks in the dark by yourself, I’ll kill him. I’ll sympathize with him, but I’ll kill him.” 

Vanessa laughed. “See, you’re already gonna do better than I did. Your Papi’s got you and you’re not even old enough to have play dates yet.” Vanessa’s smile was the brightest Usnavi had ever seen it. “Don’t worry, mi corazón, I’ll teach you to defend yourself and be a strong, proud Latina. Then it won’t matter.”

“Hey, _we’ll_ teach her."

“Usnavi, you defended me with a pricing gun.”

“You asked for me to come to your rescue. I grabbed what I had on hand and did so. Like I would do any less for this pequeña.” He kissed the top of the baby’s head and then kissed Vanessa’s forehead. “Mis adorables chicas. Mis hermosas y fuertes chicas. I love you both so much.”

* * *

Vanessa sighed against Usnavi’s shoulder. She was so tired, but so, so very happy. She felt like she was happier now than the day she got married. And that was saying a lot. How was it possible? When Usnavi placed the baby in her arms, she felt like her heart was going to explode in the best way possible. There was still terror there, that she would screw something up or do something wrong, but Usnavi would be there for her if, when, she did. And she would do the same for him. 

She didn’t know how to describe it. It wasn’t as if her affection now had to be split between Usnavi and Claudia, something she had also worried about – would loving this baby mean she loved Usnavi less? It was more like her capacity to love had simply multiplied in an instant. 

Her fears weren’t gone, they would never leave entirely, but she felt she could meet them. She could rise to the demands of parenting and actually do it. Usnavi had been right. She felt exactly like a lioness. Like a mama bear. Absolutely _nothing_ was going to get between her and her daughter.

She leaned in to Usnavi, their child between them, both sets of hands, cradling her together, cocooning her. Vanessa once again noticed their matching wedding rings. She smiled as she felt herself drifting warmly towards sleep. It was all gonna be okay. The three of them were going to be okay. 

* * *

**Fifteen years later**

Vanessa smiled at her husband as they walked through the carnival. Usnavi’s warm brown eyes twinkled as he returned her smile. She reached out and stroked his hair with her fingers. He was just starting to go gray, at the temples, right above his ears. They had made a good life together. One she had never even hoped to have when she’d been younger. 

She studied him for a moment as they walked. He’d filled out a bit as he aged. He was still trim, but softer somehow. He eyes crinkled around the edges when he smiled. And he smiled a lot. 

Vanessa caught her own reflection and she found many of the same changes. They had been together twenty years now. Her own body was softer and more rounded than she had been. Her face fuller. She was glad she had more lines on her face from laughter than sorrow. She had never thought that this life would bring her so much joy. She remembered those months during her first pregnancy when she had been so terrified of becoming her mother. 

Usnavi had been right, she loved her children. All three of them. She had a family. A family that was happy and stable. Sure, they had their moments and their disagreements. But they loved each other. She had not known love that fierce until she had loved Usnavi. She had not known it could be so all encompassing, the way they wrapped themselves around each other so completely. And as they had added to their family over the years, the love had only grown. Sometimes it was so much that it made Vanessa’s breath catch in her chest. 

For the first couple of years after Claudia was born Vanessa worried constantly that it was going to fall apart. No one could be this happy forever. Something would give. But then they’d had Usnavi, Jr. and once again, it felt like her heart grew exponentially. Their family was perfect. Mom, Dad, Girl, Boy. 

Usnavi, Jr. whom they simply called ‘Navi to avoid confusion was a beautiful mix of both of them. At 12 he had his mother’s sharp tongue when he got angry, but he loved his family like his father. He may have been Claudia’s junior by three years, but he was her most ardent protector and supporter. 

When she won her Jujitsu competition for her age group, he’d been the first to the floor to hug her. She’d swung him around like a rag doll. It was perfect. 

Usnavi took it all in stride. It was how he had always approached life. She was happy that if anything ever did happen, Usnavi would not be alone. There was a look she had seen on his face back when he was a teenager and had just lost both of his parents to illness at virtually the same time. It was a hollow, lost, and hopeless look. She did not want to see that look ever again. And so far, she never had. Most of the time he was sublimely happy. 

Their oldest, Claudia, raced ahead of them. At fifteen she was as independent and strong as her mamá was at that age, though without the rough, bitter edge. It was amazing what growing up in a loving family could do for a girl’s self-worth. She turned and beckoned them to move faster, her long dark hair flapping behind her. She also had her father’s gift of gab. She never met a stranger. It had been a source of constant stress when she was younger since she would talk to everyone who came into the barrio.

Vanessa laughed at the impatient expression on her daughter’s face. She took Usnavi’s hand, still holding firmly to Dominic’s hand with the other. The five-year-old little boy had been an absolute, unplanned surprise. And he was an absolute delight. Where Claudia was clearly her mother, and Navi was a mix of each of them, Dominic was _all_ Usnavi. He babbled about anything and everything, enraptured by the world around him. He talked constantly and was only ever outmatched by his father. They were two peas in a pod. 

“There he is! Uncle Sonny!” Claudia called and ran ahead to her favorite uncle. She barreled into him, nearly knocking both of them over. Fifteen was a funny age, always wanting to be a grown up and still very much a child. 

“Hola hermosa sobrina! ¡Te pareces más a tu madre todos los días!” Sonny greeted. 

Claudia turned back and smiled at her mother. It was evident that she knew everyone thought she was the spitting image of Vanessa. If you were to hold up a picture of Vanessa at fifteen next to Claudia, they did look remarkably similar. She was just fractionally slighter in build, which she got from her dad. 

“Que paso, US Navy Bean, Jr. mi hermoso, Navicito?” Navi rolled his eyes at his silly uncle who always had a million names for everyone. 

“Hola, Tio Sonny.” He gave him a warm hug. “How was your trip to Santo Domingo?” His calmer nature was definitely from Vanessa. At twelve he spoke like a small adult most of the time. 

“Great! Next time though we all need to go.”

“Tio, Tio, Tio!” Dominic bounced towards him and Sonny, never missing a beat, caught him on an upward bound and swung him up to sit on his shoulders. 

“Hola Baby De La Vega, my little Dominico!”

“Hey, I ain’t no baby! I’m a big boy!”

“Lo siento. My bad. Of course you are.” Sonny turned to Vanessa and Usnavi. “And how are the rest of the Garcia De La Vega clan?”

“We’re good. You look tan. Lots of time at the beach?” Usnavi replied. “Sorry we couldn’t make it this time. Vanessa had some deadlines at the magazine and then there was Claudia’s Jujitsu competition.”

“Felicidades por tu victoria, by the way. I heard you wiped the floor with your opponents.” Sonny whispered as an aside to Claudia. 

Claudia beamed at him. “I can handle myself in a fight. I’m a black belt now.”

Vanessa radiated pride. Her daughter’s strength and steel backbone was something she was extremely satisfied to see develop. It went well with the way she would melt into her dad’s hugs after a tournament or the way she cared for her younger brothers. Her daughter was valiant and she loved that about her. 

“Next year, I promise, we are all going Playa Rincon.” Usnavi reached up and touched Dominic’s check where he was rubbing his face on Sonny’s head to see if he could get the man’s hair to stand on end with static electricity. “It’ll be this little one’s first time there. He needs to see the land that gave him his name. But seriously, Sonny, we’ve already started setting the money aside. It’ll be fun.”

* * *

**Twenty years later**

Forty years of marriage and still going strong. They had come here many times over the years. Vanessa looked across the front porch of the beach house they had rented for this trip at Usnavi. He was sleeping soundly, his hat pulled down over his eyes to block out the warm sunlight. His salt and pepper hair stuck out wildly around the edge of the hat after having gone all stiff from the saltwater that had dried in it. 

Today, the whole family had joined them. Claudia with her husband and two children; Navi, his wife and three children; and Baby De La Vega, fresh out of college and his girlfriend. 

Vanessa had never thought she would have children. Then, once she was a mother, she couldn’t imagine loving anything more than her children. Now, as a grandmother, she truly could not have imagined her life could be any more complete or perfect. They had rough times and bumps along the way. Claudia had gone through two miscarriages in her quest to start her family. It had been difficult, but they had finally been able to conceive. 

Navi, always wanting to make the world better, had spent time volunteering for various social projects across the Caribbean. It was how he had met his wife. They had adopted the twins when they boys were orphaned at two after a flood and subsequent outbreak of Cholera hit Puerto Rico pretty hard and took both of their parents. Usnavi had never been prouder of his son than in that moment. The plight of the orphaned boys had hit pretty close to home for him. 

Roughly two years later, he and his wife welcomed a baby girl into their little family. 

She watched as Dominic took turns throwing the twins up and across the waves just as Usnavi used to do with him when he was a child. Dominic was the same age as Usnavi was when they had gotten married. He looked so much like his father. The same way Claudia looked like her. It made her smile. 

Vanessa watched her three children and four of her five grandchildren playing in the ocean a few yards away. The youngest one, Navi’s little girl, was asleep on Usnavi’s chest. 

Sonny, as well as Benny, Nina, and their entire brood would be joining them tomorrow. 

They had started out with so little. Yet they had gained so much. She had a successful career in the magazine industry. Usnavi had been able to make the bodega successful by finding unique ways to offer things that the other competing stores around him didn’t have. As gentrification moved in and the neighborhood grew more upscale, he had done his best to offer more high-end products for the new clientele. He loved that the De La Vega Bodega was still a main feature in the community. He had found a way to keep to his roots but still adapt to the changing needs of his community. 

Vanessa smiled as she reminisced. Two strangers without any real sense of family and now they were surrounded by a family greater than either one of them had ever dreamed they could have. It was so perfect. 

Navi came and joined her, pulling up one of the Adirondack chairs to lounge between her and Usnavi. She smiled fondly at him while he stroked his little girl’s hair and tucked it behind her ear. 

“Hey, mom.” 

“Hey, Navi. The kid’s having fun?”

“They love it here. Looks like we wore this little one out though.” He motioned to the sleeping child.

“Are you talking about little Lena or your father?” Vanessa laughed in reply. 

“Ha! Yes. It looks like we wore both of them out.”

“It’s only because he’s so happy. He’s so content with all of you here.”

“I know how much family means to Papí. It’s good that we’re all here.”

“It is. It’s always like a dream come true for him when he can come back and visit here and do it with all of you here. And especially with the little ones.”

“He’s such a dork when it comes to his nietos.”

“They’re just as wild about him though, especially the twins.”

“He adores the twins. There’s a bond there like I’ve never seen.” Navi smiled over at his father. “I’m so glad Sofia and I were able to adopt them. I can’t imagine growing up without my parents. Mamá, you and Papí surrounded us with so much love. How did he survive a loss like that? It’s why when I found out about the boys, I knew we had to step up and take them.”

“There really was nothing else you could have done. Just love them as they grow and tell them about their family and their heritage. It’s what Abuela did for Usnavi. She kept him tied to what he had lost so that he didn’t come unmoored from who he was. The twins have been with you for three years now. They were so much younger than Usnavi. They’ll be fine. Family isn’t always blood. Abuela wasn’t blood to Usnavi, but they were close familia.”

“The closest of familia.” Usnavi chimed in from under his hat. Apparently nap time was over. He reached up and rubbed Lena’s little back while she continued to sleep on his chest. “Now, where are the rest of my nietos? Still in the water?”

“I can take Lena if you want to go back out and play with the kids,” Navi volunteered.

“Ah, no. Let them have their fun. Dominoes is doing a superb job of throwing them into the ocean. He always did love that. Mira, when did they all get so big?” Usnavi replied. 

“It isn’t fair how quickly time flies, is it, querido?” Vanessa said.

“Always too fast. I think I’m just gonna stay right here, while this little one sleeps. How long do we have until they reach the age where they don’t cuddle anymore, eh?” he asked. 

“On that note, then, Mamá, Papí, I’m going to rejoin the others.” Navi stated. 

“You go have fun, Navi. Your dad and I are good right here, just watching all of you and soaking up the sunshine.”

As Navi walked back over to join the rest of the family in the bright, clear ocean waves, Vanessa scooted her chair closer to Usnavi. He kept one hand on little Lena’s back and his other hand reached for Vanessa’s. 

They smiled at each other and Vanessa closed her eyes. Everything was perfect. She wouldn't trade this life they had built together for all the downtown studio apartments in the world. This was what she wanted. How could she have ever doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we have it, roughly four thousand words of pure Usnavi/Vanessa fluff. No one gets hurt. And no one dies. And hey, I didn't have to use the graphic violence warning. That's a first. LOL! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the comments. <3 
> 
> I still have more that i'm working on coming down the pipe. Hearing from y'all makes me want to keep writing and get more stories out. 
> 
> And as always, Kudos are super appreciated as well. <3


End file.
